


Can Save My Heavy Dirty Soul?

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Castiel eyeliner, Cheating, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Past Abortion, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, domestic abuse, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: Drugs.Sex. Alcohol. Self Hatred. Self Destruction. Word's I would use to describe myself.~CastielDrug addict and alcoholic Castiel spends his days working a dead end job and his night's partying. A gave of "Never have I ever" lead's to a mysterious new friend.Will Castiel's destructiveness push away the one person that can save him?





	

Work in progress. Posting so I actually write this one.


End file.
